Not Tonight
by EllieLover19
Summary: Takes place right after the Degrassi Etiquette mini. Sean's back and he's torn between the women in his life. Will he try again for Emma, or restart a more mature relationship with Ellie?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: If you haven't seen the Degrassi Etiquette Mini, you're gonna be a little lost in this fanfic. This takes place right after the awkward, yet funny, ending of the mini. **

Ellie had such a grip on him, he could barely break away. As much as Sean wanted to stay and continue is session with Ellie, he had to find Emma. Since he didn't have much time to breath, he could only talk in between kisses.

"Um… don't you… think… I should… go… after… Emma?" he said. She shook her head. Ellie slowly made her way to Sean's neck with her soft lips. Tingles ran up and down the boy's back. He missed her touch.

A crowd began to form around them as the make out session continued in the middle of the dance floor. "It was a bit unexpected, maybe I should…" Ellie pulled away from his neck and placed a finger on his lips .

"Shh, she's fine." The girl said, starting back to his neck.

"I'm not completely sure of that." Sean got a grip on her shoulders and pulled away. "Let me just go check on her." He ran off through the crowd, before the redhead had another chance to clutch his shirt. Sean pushed through the group of people, before entering the kitchen. Emma leaned against the wall, pouting with her arms folded. She must've known he'd entered the room. "Hey," he said casually.

"Hey? That's all you can say after what I just witnessed?."

"What?"

"You and Ellie."

"Oh, that. That was… that was nothing."

"Then why are you beginning to inch out the doorway?" Emma said. Sean looked down at his feet, he realized he'd somehow moved a few steps away from the blonde.

"Oh uh… it's this disorder. Hey and what gives you the right? New boyfriend I hear. _We_ were supposed to be together."

"God, I'm gonna kill Manny."

"It wasn't Manny, it was Jay."

"Thank you." Emma began to strut pass him, but he grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"Look, I came here for you, to apologize and win you back. Now you've got a new boy toy already?"

"You were gone for a long time, Sean. I got lonely and Damien was…"

"Oh, Damien. That's just great, I feel a whole lot better."

"You should, since you were practically having sex in front of everyone."

"Don't give me that. I was looking for you."

"What and you stumbled on her lips? Sorry for not waiting a thousands years for you to come back. A girl's gotta move on, and I think you should too."

"You know what, you're absolutely right." Sean walked off, leaving Emma and a dozen other people listening in on their argument.

Sean shoved his way through to the living room. Ellie remained on the spot where he left her, she and Marco in conversation. She had that look on her face, one of those looks that made Sean adore her. It was that face that suggested she'd humiliated herself in front of the entire world. Like her entire future was completely ruined in a split second. She began rubbing her forehead as Sean approached her.

"Look Sean, I'm sor…" Before the girl knew it, Sean grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. He enforced the kiss this time. The redhead slowly brought her arms to his shoulders as they tongue tagged each other in front of everyone.

Along with the loud music came "Ooohs" and "Woohs" from the crowd. The two released, looked at each other and smiled. Sean took the girl's hand and led her up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Half of the people from the party didn't return home the following morning. Some were either too stoned, or too drunk to fine their car keys or bus passes. Thank God it was a Saturday.

Some kids were laid out on the couch, others on the floor and some on the kitchen table. A few people were actually lacking clothing, which really didn't sit well with Marco.

The place was an absolute mess. Trashcans filled with puke, beer bottles thrown everywhere and various trash items littered the apartment. He definitely wasn't cleaning this place up by himself; if these people wanted to stay in his house and mess it up… they'd help clean it up as well.

Now all he needed to do was wake up these people. Where was Ellie?

"Wow. That was…"

"Wow."

"Great night, eh?"

"Great night." Ellie agreed. "I hadn't even realized it was morning." The two lay in bed, Ellie was wrapped tightly in Sean's arms, the greenish blankets covered them. The previous night could only be summed up in one word, amazing.

Neither of them had either seen or talked to one another since JT's memorial, but that particular meeting wasn't under the best circumstances, now they just lay next to one another without a care in the world. They'd look back on the night they spent together, and they'd smile. Everything was perfect.

"Hey Ellie, I!" Marco stormed in. He threw up his arms in surrender. "I don't even know why I bother anymore."

"Yes, what is it Marco?" Ellie asked impatiently, propping herself up against the head board.

"We kinda got some stragglers from last night and I need your help to clear them out. Oh! And clean the house."

"What?"

"Oh. My. God. Marco, how could you let this happen?"

"Excuse me? You're the one who suggested this little party."

"Little? This isn't little."

"Well it kinda grew." Marco brushed his hands through his hair.

"Look, let's just wake everyone up and get this place clean." Sean suggested.

"Hey guys!" came a muffled voice. Sean, Ellie and Marco glanced around the room to find the source. "Over here. It's Paige." She sat on the couch, covered with several guys. Literally. Two had their heads rested on either of her shoulders; the other guys found comfort in certain places Paige would've rather not be touched by high school perves.

"Need some help?" Marco asked.

"Yep,"

"Fine. EVERYBODY UP! UP AND ADAM. LET'S GO." Sean shouted, clapping his hands together. The unconscious kids slowly came back down to earth, as they arose from their deep, drunken sleeps.

**At The Dot**

"How could he do that?" Emma had asked for what seemed like thousandth time. "How could he?"

Manny and Jay were too busy lip locking across the table to take notice of Emma's misery. "I mean, with Ellie. I know they dated, but. How could he." Emma said, more to herself this time. "Do you two every take a breath?"

"Hey!" Manny exclaimed, pulling away from Jay. He decided to take his lip action to her neck. "Look, Em, you two aren't dating anymore. He's a free agent."

"Yeah, but, he should've at least tried to look for me."

"Em. Mmm, honey get off." Manny said, forcing Jay back. "He was looking for you, you were just busy. Maybe Ellie just got the wrong message."

"How does looking for me translate to a hot make out session?" Emma said. Manny shrugged.

"I still don't understand your dilemma, I thought you and Damien were great." Jay started back to the girl's neck, rubbing her thigh in the process.

"We are, it's just… I guess I was surprised. I hadn't seen Sean in a while, and seeing him kissing Ellie wasn't the best greeting."

"Why don't you just try to find him. Sort things out," Manny suggested.

"Hmm, I don't know."

**Later **

No one ended up helping with the mess. Everyone had excuses as to why they couldn't stay.

"My parents will kill me. I'm way past curfew."

"Oh, I'd like to help, but I gotta go to work."

"Paper due on Monday."

"Big exam, gotta cram."

Ellie, Paige, Marco and Sean managed however. It took them a good hour and a half to get the place back to normal.

"Okay, I'm sticky, gross and smelly. I need a shower." Paige announced. She took a brief sniff to the air. "And by the smell of things, you three need the same."

"I call second." Marco declared. He and Paige started up the steps.

"Well, it's nice to know she hasn't changed." Sean joked as he watched Paige and Marco disappear up the stairway.

"Just be glad you don't have to live with her." Ellie said. Sean smiled. "Thank you, for helping us clean up."

"Oh no problem, needed something constructive to do."

"Well you were a big help."

"Basic Training does that to a guy."

"Listen, about last night," Ellie started. Sean interrupted with a kiss.

"It was one of the best nights of my life." He said, pulling away. The two smiled at each other. "I gotta get goin', think I should get to my place and shower. See yah later?" Ellie shook her head. "Cool."

Sean started for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Usually when Emma had to blow off steam she'd jog. Not psycho, anorexic, bulimic jogging, just some fast pace movement around the neighborhood. It released a lot of built up energy she held inside. Maybe this whole Sean thing was just some form of jealousy; after all she was his ex. It must've been a normal phase. Maybe she should try to sort things out with him.

Emma's jogging transitioned to speed walking, as she did her cool down lap around the neighborhood. With the image of Sean kissing Ellie nudged in her head, Emma didn't pay much attention to where she was going. Any built up anger she held in was usually released by the cool down lap.

Before she knew it, the girl collided into someone. The two of them nearly fell to the sidewalk. As Emma attempted to set her balance, she realized it was Sean who crashed into her.

"Oh, hey." Emma said.

"Hey," Sean gave her one of those slight frowns, before walking away.

"Wait," she called. Sean hesitated to turn around.

"What?" He said, giving in.

"I've been thinking, since last night. And I'd like to apologize. I acted immaturely; you and I were over, it was wrong." Emma said. Sean took a moment to reply back.

"I guess… I guess I kinda owe you an apology too. Not keeping contact during Basic Training. I understand you had to move on."

"Yeah," _That's what you're apologizing for?_ Emma thought.

"So, uh, how are things with you and Damien?"

"Oh great, just great. We're meeting up later. How are… you and Ellie?"

"Me and Ellie?" The question was a bit unexpected. _Was Emma being dramatic? Did she really think Ellie and I were an item again?_ All of these thoughts passed through Sean's head, he wasn't even sure what he and Ellie were. "Um, we're… great." Was all he could say.

"Great." They stood in awkward silence for a moment. Sean rocked back and forth on the heels of his shoes, Emma placed her hands on her hips. "Look, despite everything, I would like us to be friends. I know it's not something we especially do well, but we can give it a shot."

"Um, okay. Friends?"

"Friends." Emma agreed. And with that, they walked their separate ways.

_Hmm, friends with Emma. That was a flashback_, Sean thought.

**Later**

Ellie glanced through one of Paige's fashion magazines as she waited for Marco to finish his shower.15 minutes later, he entered her room fully robed with a towel wrapped around his head.

"You're up girly. I cleaned the shower out and everything." he said.

"Thanks," Ellie set aside the magazine and hopped off her bed.

"So what exactly did you and Sean do last night?" Marco asked, leaning against the doorway. Ellie rolled her eyes and started pass Marco.

"I'm not saying a word." She sung. Marco followed her out into the hall.

"Oh come on, I'm your best friend and you're not giving me anything?" Marco argued. "I tell you everything. Come on El."

"Fine, fine." Ellie said, turning around to face her friend. "Last night was amazing. We had a long, long talk. Nothing more. It was the best night and I loved every moment of it."

"So are you two… together?"

"I don't know, things just kinda happened so fast."

"Maybe you should talk to him. I know you wouldn't wanna misinterpret something you thought was _amazing_."

"Well, he's coming over tonight and I guess I'll find out then. All I know is, last night felt great and it was something I needed."

"Well then, I'm happy for yah Nash." Marco said. Ellie entered the bathroom, Marco playfully whacked her with the towel he wore on his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Marco and Paige were at the campus pub, enjoying coffees and small talk. Marco informed his friend of all the crazy things that had happened at the university the past week. They didn't spend much time together on weekdays, Marco had homework and Paige's job continued to take up more of her personal time. They were happy to have moments like these on weekends.

"So what's the deal with Ellie and Sean? Last night was so hectic I barley noticed their little act on the dance floor."

"Ah, just stuff."

"What kinda of stuff? Hot, sweaty stuff?"

"No Paige. They just talked all night, nothing else. He's supposed to be coming over later though, but I doubt they'll be doing much talking then."

"Hmm."

"Which is why I think we should come back here later for more coffees. Yah know, give them time alone."

"Why do we have to leave? Why don't they just go out on dates like regular couples?"

"Well, that's the problem. They don't know if they're dating, so he's coming over to sort things out with her."

"So we come back here and party then?" Marco nodded, Paige rolled her eyes. "Fine, I hope someone good is playing tonight. Since Griffin went back home, we haven't had the good connections here like we used to."

Marco and Paige hadn't realized that only two tables away, two other students were listening in. The two guys recognized them immediately from the bash the previous night; it was the best party by far this year.

Since they couldn't quite make out what they were saying, being so far away, the only significant words were "coming over tonight" and "party."

"Sounds like they're throwin' another rockin' bash tonight." One guy said.

"Gotta spread the word." The other one said. He took out his cell and started texting.

**Later**

"Hey good lookin'." Damien greeted as Emma opened the front door.

"Hey," the blonde smiled.

"You almost ready?"

"Yeah, just waiting for Manny and Jay. They're a little busy playing tonsil hockey at the moment. I might have to pull them away from each other." Just as Emma turned back into the house, she looked back to Damien. "What are we doing tonight, anyway?"

"Oh, there's a party going on around the university."

**Later**

"So."

"So."

"What do we do?" Sean asked. He and Ellie stood in the silent living room, face to face.

"I don't know, Paige and Marco are out and we have the place to ourselves."

"So," Sean eased closer to her.

"Wait," the redhead exclaimed, before Sean made any further movements. "Look, judging by last night, I'm sure you're well aware of my history with guys. I don't wanna start something that will end in you leaving again."

Sean placed a hand on the girl's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." He leaned in and kissed her. The pleasure of their lips touching lasted for only a brief moment when the doorbell rang. The two pulled back.

"They must've left their keys." Ellie said. She scurried to the door, quick to get rid of her roommates. She opened the door. A guy holding a kegger and a trail of other strangers entered the apartment. "Um, excuse me."

"Ellie, you guys planned another party?"

"No" Someone instantly cranked up the stereo as more and more people poured into the apartment.

Marco and Paige stood in the center of the empty pub.

"Where is everyone?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was complete chaos, almost as worse as Friday night. Difference was, Ellie was actually in the mood to party then, now she just wanted to kill everyone who had set foot in her house. She lost Sean for a moment as more and more people showed up, but they eventually met up in the kitchen a few minutes later.

Ellie needed to get to the bottom of this, quickly. She took Sean's hand and the two waded through the crowd. "Stay close!" Ellie bellowed to Sean as they pushed pass the people.

After easing through to the living room, Ellie and Sean found Danny and Derek, the only two people both of them recognized.

"Hey! Danny, Derek!" Ellie said, making her way to the two boys. They were attempting to sweet talk a pair of twins. It was obvious they showed no interest in them, so Ellie thought it completely okay to grab their attention. Sean couldn't help but laugh as the twins strutted away.

"Thank you so much, Ellie." Danny retorted.

"What? Oh that? You'll get over it. Who told you there'd be a party here?"

"We're just plugged in. We know everything." Danny said. Ellie frowned at the boy. "Okay, we heard some kids talking at the Dot about how kick ass Friday's party was, and by the way," Danny paused. "Why weren't we invited? You know the ladies love us, Nash."

"Yeah, go ask those twins." Sean joked.

"Back to the Dot." Ellie impatiently demanded.

"Fine. Someone said something about their cousin over hearing the three of you planning another party. So we got Toby to drive us over and now we're here."

"What? We never talked about… I'm gonna kill Paige." Ellie said furiously, balling up her fists.

"I don't see why you're so mad, this place is rockin'." Danny said.

"I wanted to have this place to myself for the evening, not with a hundred or so people."

"Oh! We'll help you clear them out… you just gotta promise you're evening alone is spent with us.." Derek blew a kiss at the redhead. Sean laughed, but it stopped immediately after Ellie turned back and glared at him.

"Never mind," the redhead retorted. She took Sean's hand again, and they pushed through the crowd of people once more. They returned to the kitchen, where the population had seemed to migrate onto the dance floor.

"I'm sorry." Ellie said.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't plan this."

"I know, I just wanted to get things straightened out between you and me."

"Ellie, I think it's safe to say we're together. Sure, I wasn't expecting last night to happen, but it did. And I'm happy. So, we're together. Is that okay with you, Ellie Nash?"

Ellie nodded. "I guess. You're not that bad of a kisser, Sean Cameron." She joked, he smiled.

"Well, as much we don't want it, there's a party. We could try to enjoy it." Sean suggested.

"Sure, but one more thing." Ellie grabbed him and kissed him.

**Later **

"Another party?" Emma said, looking out the passenger seat window. Damien pulled up to the crowded driveway. "Must be the great benefits of being a college student."

"What do you mean?"

"The people that live here threw a party last night, we went."

"Oh. Well I'll understand if you don't wanna go, we can try somewhere else."

"No, no it's fine." Emma didn't sound as convincing as she wanted to. She just prayed to God that Sean wasn't there… with Ellie. Who was she kidding, of course he was.

"Um, are you guys coming in or are you gonna stay back there?" Damien looked to the back seats. Manny and Jay were once again swapping spit. "Yeah, didn't think so. Come on Em." He and Emma got out the car. Damien poked his head back in. "Don't forget to lock up." Damien tossed the keys to Jay. Without pulling away from Manny, he caught them in midair.

As time went on, Ellie and Sean started to enjoy themselves. They hung with friends, had a drink or two and snuck kisses in between. Neither of them had had this much fun in a long time, but little did they know, a certain guest would soon ruin that fun.

"Hey, you want another coke?" Sean asked. Ellie nodded, trying to hold back her laughter. He took his girlfriend's empty cup and walked off, leaving her and Jane to giggle at Spinner's joke. Sean made it through the crowd and into the kitchen, he opened the frig and pulled out a cola can.

"Sean." A familiar voice called. He turned around to face Emma.

"Oh hey. Didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, it was supposed to be a double date, but how much double dating can you do at a party."

"Oh, so Jay and Manny here?"

"Yep,"

"And Damien?"

"Yeah."

"Well, cool. I hope you guys are having a great time." Sean cracked open the can and poured the soda in Ellie's cup.

"So, um. Where's Ellie?"

"She's around, we're just hangin'."

"She doing okay?"

"Not really, she's lacking caffeine and I'm on refill duty. Spinner's jokes should keep her company though." Sean joked.

"Oh." Emma didn't seem to get it.

Sean took the cup in one hand and the half empty soda can in the other. He started to walk off, but he turned back to Emma.

"Did you want a soda or something?" he said, gesturing to the refrigerator.

"No, I'm fine. I'll get it myself. I was actually depending on someone else to get it for me, but he's busy chatting with another girl at the moment."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, hearing Jay and Manny's smacking is company enough."

"Hmm, well I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sure." With that, Sean walked off.

Emma hesitantly walked back to her seat next to Damien. Watching him talk to another a girl from Lakehurst was less than fun. When she'd returned and realized that the other girl had disappeared, she decided it was time for some grilling.

"So, who was that?" she asked, taking her seat.

"Who, Leah? Just an old friend."

"Really? You guys looked pretty cozy. I thought for a minute you'd forgotten you were here with your girlfriend."

"C'mon, Em."

"What? If you'd rather be here with Leah, I think you should've asked her out."

"Well, if you wanted to be here with Sean you should've never gotten the idea to date me." Damien shot back. Emma turned to him as if offended.

"Excuse me?"

"Trying to make me feel guilty so you can feel better about your feelings towards your ex, don't think I didn't notice it. You've been doing it for the past month, before he even came back."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, turning away from the boy. Manny pulled herself away from Jay to listen in on the argument.

"Look, if you're having a miserable time and wanna blame it one me, don't."

"I wanted to come here to have fun."

"No, you wanted to come here to see your ex. If you really didn't wanna be here, you would've told me before we got here."

"You know what Damien, since you know everything." Emma stood up and walked off. Damien thought to let her go, but he decided to follow. Manny got up and trailed behind.

"Emma!" Damien called. He and Manny entered the living room.

_This was the perfect opportunity to do this_, Emma thought. Ellie wasn't around and Sean was alone, but Damien was close behind. Sean stood up just as Emma approached him. She grabbed him by his collar and forced his lips onto her's. She kissed him hard and to her surprise, he kissed her back.

Manny looked to Damien, she could tell the rage was brewing, is blood was boiling. He balled up his fists, his body began to tremble. Emma pulled away and looked to Damien.

"Was that good enough for you?" she said.

"Ellie," Sean muttered, looking over Emma's shoulder. Everyone followed his gaze. Sure enough, the redhead stood outside the kitchen doorway, Jane standing next to her. The tears began to form in her eyes as the image of Sean and Emma kissing replayed in her head. She ran off, Jane chased after. "Ellie!" Sean called, pulling away from Emma and chasing after the girl.

What a party…


	6. Chapter 6

"Ellie! El! Ellie!" Sean pounded on the bathroom door. "Ellie come on, open up." Jane opened the door instead, closing it behind her as she joined him in the hall.

"I don't think you should go in there. She's pretty pissed."

"How pissed?"

"Mmm, I'd say between crying her eyes out and a serious urge to bash your head in."

"Great."

"Dude, what the hell is your problem? Why did you kiss Emma?"

"I didn't mean to… look, she kissed me. I wasn't -"

"Save it for her," Jane threw her hands up in surrender. She walked passed him and returned to the party.

Sean waited a few moments before opening the door; he had to gather his thoughts. What exactly was he going to say to her? Sure, kissing Emma was an accident, but it felt… right. Did he regret the kiss? Or did he want it?

Sean hesitantly pushed open the door and walked in. Ellie sat on the toilet stool, sobbing as she snapped the rubber bands on her wrist. Her eyes were red and tears streamed down her cheeks. She furiously shook her head, tapping a foot on the tiled floor.

"Ellie," Sean began. "I… I,"

"Why? Just… why?" she sounded calm enough, but Sean could tell the anger was brewing..

"El, I don't even know what just happened."

"It doesn't take a genius, Sean. You kissed Emma. Why?"

"Look, she kissed me. I didn't want it, I"

"But you let her do it. You kissed her back, I saw you."

"Ellie,"

"No." she stood up from the stool. "After everything, you still managed to hurt me. In only a day. Wow." She paused. "If you didn't want me, yah shoulda said so."

"Ellie, it's not like that at all."

"Really? Were you trying to make her jealous that night? Is that why you took me upstairs? I mean, did you actually want last night to happen? Was I your last resort? What!"

Sean didn't say a word. Ellie glared at him, she tried so hard to hold back the tears. She'd finally realized last night was nothing but a huge mistake. An accident.

"You know what? It looks like we might've rushed into things again. Just like High School." With that, Ellie left the bathroom.

Sean remained in his spot, silent. The only sound was the slow music that echoed through the house. The music he and Ellie would've danced to, if this whole mess with Emma had never started.

**Short chapter, I know, but there will be more soon!**

**Review Please! **


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm an idiot. No, a jackass. No, an asshole. No-"

"Chill Cameron, before you use every name in the book." Jay interrupted. He and Sean sat at the bar in the Dot. Sipping cokes and of course discussing Sean's girlfriend dilemma. _Wow, déjà vu except it's a different chick_, Jay thought. _Next thing he'll be telling me he got her pregnant too_.

"It's just, this has never happened to me before."

"Well, you said it wasn't your fault, Emma kissed you. Who cares? If Ellie has a problem with you kissing her back, than that's her deal. I mean, Emma's a sexy, sophisticated, blonde, bombshell. Who wouldn't have kissed her back?"

"I thought you were with Manny."

"For me, old habits never die."

"Maybe you're the idiot." Sean said. Jay shrugged.

"I'm not the one that cheated."

"Oh now it's my fault? A couple seconds ago it was Ellie's problem."

"Well you called me an idiot."

"I have to find some new friends."

"Look, there's an easy way to settle this. How did you feel about kissing Emma?"

"What?"

"Just tell me, don't get all emotional. Just compare kissing Emma, to kissing Ellie."

"I can't do that, it'd be too weird."

"Okay fine. Then tell me this. Was their at least a pinch of excitement or passion when you kissed Emma?"

Sean hesitated before answering. He knew whatever came out of his mouth would impact how he felt about both Ellie and Emma.

"Yeah, I guess. But not a pinch, though. There was a lot of excitement and passion, and all these other emotions I probably couldn't tell you. I guess, it was the kiss I'd been waiting for when I decided to come back. That warm feeling of me and Emma finally being back together again. I kinda missed it,"

"Wow, Sean Cameron, I do declare. I think you're still in love. But not with Ellie Nash." Jay sipped his drink, knowing his good deed for the day was done.

Now Sean was confused. It was no longer a matter of winning Ellie back, but knowing if he wanted her back.


	8. Preview

**Author's Note: This is not a chapter but a sneek peek of the remainder of the fanfic. I plan on bringing it back in May, not sure when, but it will be in May. So Enjoy. I guess you can already tell I was bored. **

**Trailer for "Not Tonight" set to "Hollywood's Not America" by Ferras **

**(Sean looks to Jay) **

**Jay:** Wow, Sean Cameron, I do declare. You're still in love… but not with Ellie Nash.

**(Scene switches)**

**Ellie:** I can't believe he did that to me.

**Marco (Puts a hand on Ellie's shoulder): **He's a jerk, okay.

**(Scene Switches) **

**Emma: **I feel terrible; I never meant to hurt anyone.

**Manny**: Except Damien

**(Scene switches) **

**Emma's walking through the halls of Degrassi. She approaches Damien. He looks at her, shakes his head and walks away. **

**(Scene switches) **

**Jay and Sean are talking**

**Jay: **Look, maybe you should give her another shot. There could still be a little spark.

**(Scene switches) **

**Emma and Sean appear to be in the Dot. Sean kisses her, and Ellie and Marco walk in and to see them. Sean pulls away from Emma and spots the two. **

**Ellie:** Wow, Sean Cameron, you suck. **(She leaves)**

**(Scene Switches) **

**Sean: **I'm confused!

**(Scene switches to past clips of Sean/Ellie kiss and Sean/Emma kiss) **

**Sean (V.O during clips): **I don't know what I want.

**(Scene turns to Marco)**

**Marco: **Well, you gotta choose.

**(Scene switches) **

**Sean (to unknown): **I think we should give this a shot.

**Ellie: **I can't

**Emma: **I'm sorry.

**(Scene switches, Sean walks away mad)**

**Damien (to Emma): **You had your shot and yah blew it!

**(Scene switches)**

**Ellie (to unknown): **I wanted us to work out so badly. But that can't happen.

**(Scene switches to Ellie crying, Emma frustrated and Sean throwing away a ring)**

**Jay: **Well, you might've just screwed up spectacularly, my friend.

**(Song fades)**

**End. **

**I was bored, tell me what yah think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ****Sorry it's been a while, but as I promised new chapter this month. Enjoy!**

**One Month Later**

After his chat with Jay, Sean took his friend's words into consideration. True, he had returned for Emma, but ended up with Ellie. What he thought would be something new, wild and interesting ended up exactly like high school. He messed up; he screwed his love life indefinitely. Ellie had been through so much pain, he didn't want to put her through more. But then there was Emma, the girl he longed for. The girl he dreamed about every night, the girl that occasionally popped into his mind out of the blue. The girl he wanted to marry, the girl he wanted to start a family with. Maybe he was meant to be with her all along.

So. What's a guy to do? Try again for Ellie or return to his Emma?

…

"Hey!" Sean greeted as he entered the Dot. He saw the girl in plain view over at the counter. She turned to face him.

"Hey," she smiled. Sean made his way to her and kissed her.

"I got your message. You wanted me to meet you here?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."

"Not that I don't mind seeing you, but couldn't we have talked over the phone?"

"Yes, but," the girl took his hand and lead him to a table. They sat down across from one another. "I kinda wanted to ask you in person. Just to see how you'd react."

"Alright. Let me have it."

"Well, I know you don't actually go to Degrassi, but… prom is coming up in a couple of weeks and I was wondering if…"

"If I'd go with you?"

"I mean you don't have to, I thought it'd be nice for us to go together. I know you probably think its lame but… you know if you'd like to go than… that's cool with me. But we don't have to."

"Em, I'll go."

"We really don't have to, it's not like you're obligated or anything."

"Em, I'll go." Sean repeated.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'd be cool. Prom seems kinda blah, but at least I'll be there with you. Sure, I'll have to avoid Hatzilakos as much as possible, but it'll be worth it."

"Thanks."

"That's how you repay me?" Sean said jokingly.

…

Ellie and Marco strolled along the sidewalk that led to the Dot. A few things had been on Ellie's mind lately, Marco thought she'd need a nice cappuccino to get her mind off… stuff. However his cappuccino remedy apparently wasn't working as well as he thought it would, because the two made several trips to the Dot every day for the past two weeks in between and after classes.

"Come on, Nash. Lighten up; you've barely said a word all day. I was at least expecting you to argue Henry's lecture. You hate his theories."

"I'm… just not in the mood."

"Well, can you act like you are? I'm missing my best friend here."

"I thought Paige was your best friend."

"What! No, no. I totally love you more. Between you and me, Paige is kinda clingy." The boy joked. Ellie managed a slight smirk. "There yah go. I miss that smile."

Ellie leaned her head on Marco's shoulder as they approached the diner.

"You really like me more than Paige?"

"Of course I do. I love you." Marco placed a kiss on the girl's head.

When they came to the diner, Marco opened the door to let Ellie in. He came to her side after closing the door behind him.

He looked to her, she froze in place. Her face stricken, as if she had seen a ghost. Marco followed her gaze, only to be greeted to the sight of Sean Cameron making out with Emma Nelson at the counter.

"Wow, Sean Cameron." Ellie's voice quivered. Sean and Emma pulled away from each other. They looked to Ellie.

"Ellie" Sean whispered.

"You suck." The redhead stormed out the diner, Marco chased after.

Emma and Sean exchanged looks.

"Do you wanna," Emma started, nodding towards the exit. Sean hesitated for a moment, staring at the door.

"Huh, no. No, she'll be okay." Sean said. But Emma could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

…

Ellie stormed into the apartment and jetted upstairs. Marco lagged behind, attempting to catch his breath.

"El! El!" he called.

Ellie flipped through a notebook on her dresser.

"What are you doing?" Marco asked stumbling into Ellie's room out of breath.

"I'm looking for Alex's number."

"Why?"

"I'm becoming a lesbian. I am officially done with guys. Hopefully Alex can give me some pointers."

As convincing as his friend sounded, Marco couldn't help but laugh.

"Ellie." He giggled.

"No, I'm serious. Where's her number?" she continued to flip through the book.

"El, sit down." Marco said. Ellie tossed aside the book and plopped down on her bed. She furiously brushed her hands through her hair. Marco grabbed the chair by her desk and pulled it to the bed to face her. He sat down.

"Marco, I'm a mess. I can never get things right. Why me? Why is it always me?"

"Ellie, it's not."

"Yes it is. It's like I was born with some kind of guy repellent. Does my breath stink? Do I not have good hygiene? Do I lack personality?"

"Of course not, on all fronts. Ellie you are a great, beautiful, nice smelling girl." Marco couldn't help but giggle at the last bit. "It's not you, it's them."

"How? Explain to me please. Were you in my last two relationships?"

"No, but I know enough about them. Look, Jesse was an asshole. So he's pretty much out the window. I was gay, so I'm spoken for. Craig, he didn't know what he could've had. And Sean…"

"I can't believe he did that to me."

"Hey," Marco placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "He's a jerk, okay. You deserve better. Better than… better than any guy I just mentioned. So, chin up. Okay? Someone's out there for you. You'll find them."

"When? How long? Until I'm 30?"

"Maybe, but it'll happen."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

After departing from Emma, Sean realized it was time for him to spill his guts to Jay. His encounter with Ellie left him even more confused than the day he chose to be with Emma. Something hit him hard at the Dot, when he saw the tears form in the redhead's eyes at the sight of him kissing the blonde. What was it? Sorrow? Embarrassment? Love?

He had no clue and he knew for sure Jay didn't either, but at least he'd be there to listen… even if he didn't want to. So he paid a visit to the ole garage.

"Why didn't I go after her? I'm such an idiot." Sean said, pacing back and forth.

"What? I thought you were with Emma."

"I am with Emma. I just,"

"Dude, can you ever make up your mind? First you stay, then you leave; you come back, then you leave again. You're with Emma, and then you're with Ellie. You're like a friggin' girl."

"I know, I know. I just, I just didn't like the way things ended with us. I hadn't seen her since the party." Sean stopped his pacing and took a seat on the hood of one of the cars.

"Well it wasn't like it was your fault that she walked in. She should blame herself, bursting in like that, coming in for a warm beverage."

"That's not funny."

"Look, what the hell is your problem? Do you know what you want?"

"Yes… I think."

"God," Jay sighed. "Okay, I m gonna try as hard as I can to not sound like a girl when I say this, but try talking things out with Ellie. Put Emma on the back burner for a while. If you feel the same about the pretty little redhead, see if she'll give yah another chance."

"You're telling me to break up with Em?" Sean asked. Jay nodded in conformation. "I can't do that, I just agreed to go to prom with her."

"Hmm, well you might've just screwed up spectacularly, my friend. Sucks to be you."

"Why do I always tell you my problems? It's not like you make things better."

"Uh. Maybe 'cause I'm the only one that'll listen."

…

"I feel terrible. I never meant to hurt anyone." Emma said, pacing the basement carpet.

"Except Damien." Manny said.

"I don't wanna admit it, but you're right. I messed up; I didn't want things to get this bad."

"What do mean? I thought you wanted to be with Sean."

"I… I do," Emma said attempting to lie to both herself and Manny. But Manny knew her friend all too well.

"That doesn't sound like an assuring _I do_. You wanna be with Sean, right?"

"I don't know."

"Alright," Manny sighed. "Spill." She patted the empty spot on the bed next to her. Emma sat at her side.

"That night at the party, when Damien and I were arguing, I just got so mad at him. He thought I wasn't over Sean, and as much as I wanted to deny it…I thought I wasn't either. So, I made the choice to kiss him. I thought it'd be like this amazing experience, like a dozen fireworks would go off at once, or that huge knot would form in my stomach at the excitement of kissing him. But you know what I felt instead?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Not a single thing. It actually made me realize how happy I was with Damien. Now, he won't even give me a single glance. Not since that night."

"Well, how come you? Why'd you?"

"Why'd I ask Sean to prom?" Emma finished.

"Yeah, that's like a huge deal."

"I guess I wanted him to feel… loved. I mean, he chose to be with me. I couldn't hurt him."

"Wow. That's…wow." Manny said, completely stunned. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Maybe after prom I can think of a way to break things off. Right now, I'm just a little confused."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but here's chap 11! Enjoy! I think you'll like this one. **

Emma wanted so bad to waltz up to him and say she was sorry. Tell him it would never happen again. Tell him she was over Sean and she wanted to be with him. But she couldn't, Damien hated her guts. He wanted nothing to do with her.

Because of her ignorant choice to kiss Sean, Emma would never truly be happy. And the fact that she was leading Sean on made her feel worse. This time of the year any senior should be happy. Preparing for graduation, going off into the unknown that was college, celebrating prom with the one they loved. Instead, Emma's life was a mess and the only way she could fix it was to try to talk to Damien… if he'd allow it.

The blonde paced back and forth outside Mr. Henry's History Class. She finished an exam early and got the okay from Ms. Kwan to leave. The bell echoed throughout the halls, classroom doors flung open and students began to file out. Emma waited aside until she spotted Damien. He started down the opposite way, Emma chased after him.

"Damien!" she called. He stopped and turned, not sure who the person was. Once he found out whom, a look of disgust fell upon his face. He continued down the hall. "Wait! Damien, wait!" she called, chasing after him.

"Leave me alone Emma."

"Look, I'm sorry. I never meant to,"

"What?" Damien stopped to face her. "Walk up to your ex and kiss him right in front of my face? Save the apology." He stormed off again.

"I didn't mean for things to get like this," Emma said, chasing after him again. "You just sorta made me mad and I,"

"Acted on impulse?" Damien finished.

"Yes. No. Stop!" she said, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "I'm sorry. Okay? And I wish I could go back and change what happened that night, but I can't."

"Look, you had your shot and yah blew it! Whatever you have to say, I don't care. You're garbage to me Nelson." With that, he walked off. Emma didn't follow this time. She held back the urge to cry as she watched him walk down the hall. Others stared and began whispering, some giggled and others just stared in aw.

Emma had screwed up entirely.

…

Jay was right… surprisingly. The only way to figure out his problem was to talk things out with Ellie; Sean wasn't exactly sure what they'd talk about or if she'd even look at him, but he needed to sort out his feelings for her. And whether there'd be a peaceful conversation, a look of despair, or a simple door in the face; he'd know how he felt.

Sean knocked on the door, hoping for Ellie to answer.

A few seconds later, the door opened. It was Marco.

"Yes?" he asked, sternness in his voice.

"Uh Marco." Sean nodded.

"Sean Cameron, mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Yeah. Um… is Ellie home?"

"Depends. Why do you wanna see her?"

"Just to talk." Sean felt like he was being interrogated by a girlfriend's father.

"Hmm. Plan on filling her up with more lies or are yah just gonna skip to the part where you break her heart all over again?"

"Look, I didn't come here for this. If she's not here then,"

"She has a class."

"Fine. I'll just come back later."

"I don't think that's wise. It's probably best if you just keep your distance from Ellie."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Do you have any idea what it's been like for her since that night? She's broken, she's not Ellie anymore."

"I understand, but,"

"No, you don't understand. She's been through a lot, and you coming back _fixing things_ was what she needed. Sure it was unexpected, but so what. You screwed things up Sean."

"I know. I know. That's why I came here to talk to her. Fix things."

"No, you have Emma. Remember? The girl you occasionally date four times a month."

"I'm not with Emma… well I am, but… Okay, I guess I'm not gonna win this." Sean sighed. "Just, when she gets back, tell her I'm sorry and I just wanna… I just wanna see her. Just see her face. That's all. I miss her. And… I love her." Sean walked off, leaving Marco a bit stunned.

**Later **

_There she is. It's time to drop the bomb_, Sean thought as he approached Emma. He promised he'd walk her home after school, but it wasn't for a romantic stroll down the side walk. He had to tell her his true feelings, he couldn't go on unhappy with her. Ellie was the girl for him and Emma had to know the truth before things escalated between them.

"Hey," he greeted., nervously shoving his hands in his pockets. They met at the stone steps that led into the school.

"Hey," she said unenthused.

"We have to talk,"

"Just what I was thinking." Emma agreed.

"I know things have been going good between us, but"

"I've kinda had someone else in the back of my head while I was with you,"

"And my feelings for them are just stronger than they are for you,"

"I think us returning to each other like this is more of a security thing, than it is a love thing,"

"And I know this'll probably hurt when I say this, but,"

"It's time we move on, and be with other people,"

"With people we love,"

"So,"

"Here it goes,"

"I don't wanna be with you," they both said eventually. "What?" they exclaimed.

"I was scared to tell; I thought that," Emma started.

"You thought that I'd freak out and hate you forever?" Sean finished.

"Yeah. So you don't wanna be with me?" Emma asked, a smile sprung across her face.

"I don't, I really don't."

"Good!" Emma cheered. "I don't wanna be with you either."

"That's great!"

"Ellie?"

"Yeah. Damien?" Sean said. Emma nodded.

"But he kinda hates me and I can't even get him to talk to me."

"I haven't seen Ellie since last Saturday, and judging by what she saw… I think she hates me more than she did the night at the party."

"Well, we gotta get 'em back.

"I know, I've tried. I even talked to Jay."

"Wow, you must've been desperate."

"Yeah. Well do you have any ideas?"

"Mmm, maybe one or two…"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
